User blog:Ravonies/Nizu Siku Shinjuku
All credit for artwork goes to respective owners, Thank you. Name: Nizu Siku Shinjuku Age: 21 Gen: Female Race: Neko/Metahuman Occupation: Being Kimiko's Sister Talents : She is naturally cute and adorable, with enhanced hearing and senses - Deep Down... A Monster: If all the cuteness in the world and in her self can't beat someone, she can always turn into a hell beast that inverts cuteness to pure killing intent, and killing instinct. Abilities: Fighting with her claws and marshal arts, Cute Based abilities... including the ability to be too cute to harm... perspective. '- Killing Instinct': User possesses a deadly power that enables them to be the "ultimate killing machine". They have instincts to kill by any means and the most effective ways possible, use anything at hand to do so and have no mental problems or moral dilemmas either before, during or after the deed. They are, in short, cold and merciless killers. They can also give off a murderous aura, inducing fear into their opponents -- Killing Intent: able to give off their pure killing intent, affecting opponents, themselves, and others around the vicinity. Particularly strong killing intent can paralyze the victim in fear, causing them to morbidly hallucinate their own deaths, or even kill them by forcing the mind to believe their death is reality, she can suppress this ability too. - Feline Physiology: She is a neko after all. Super Power(s): - Crystal Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate crystals and crystalline materials: homogeneous solids formed by a repeating, three-dimensional pattern of atoms, ions, or molecules and having fixed distances between constituent parts. '-- Shard Manipulation:' User can create, shape and manipulate slivers of matter/energy, either by shattering existing objects, controlling already existing shards, or creating a object to break, and manipulate them for attack and defense. - Bloodlust Empowerment: Nizu become stronger, faster, more durable etc. by bloodlust/desire/intent to kill of oneself and others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the bloodlust or even slow or stop aging, hence why she looks younger than she is. Equipment : her claws, her abilities. Her Bare hands. Bio: She was born to a kind and loving family... well not really, when baths came around it was a BBQ brush, and if you can think of the worst ever childhood, and parents and family for that childhood... that involves violence and carnage... just short of absolutely maiming and killing her. That was her life, till she was 10, then she developed cuteness.... which just made her life a hell of a lot worse. It took a good man with a gun killing her parents to get out of that hell... and child protective services. She was taken in by the Shinjuku Family, where they taught her kindness and love. Though deep down inside, she is a EVIL EVIL little monster scared by her first 10 years on this planet. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet